<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>阿青（我和白月光的爸爸上床了） by LensQiao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212668">阿青（我和白月光的爸爸上床了）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LensQiao/pseuds/LensQiao'>LensQiao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, 原创小说 - Fandom, 原创耽美, 原耽</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LensQiao/pseuds/LensQiao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>徐青从来没有想过，暗恋一个人，会变成这么卑微的一件事。</p><p>萧平野从来没有想过，明恋一个人，会变成这么难以启齿的一件事。</p><p> </p><p>尽管怀着对好友龌龊心思的徐青小心翼翼，但他还是被暗恋对象的爸爸发现了这见不得光的爱。</p><p>以此为约，他拿自己的身体做交易，只想换一个能陪在萧楚彦身边的好朋友身份。可他没有想到，这世上还有这么多的求不得，爱别离，怨憎会。</p><p>不过是暗恋对象的父亲说他爱我，徐青想，这本没什么。我并不信他。</p><p> </p><p>爱是那么高级的一种概念<br/>爱是幼小跟爸妈放学经过的食店</p><p>爱是满屋法国造甜点外酥松软</p><p>奢侈到无法独占</p><p>爱是引出魔鬼的一种试炼</p><p>爱是带点辛酸的正餐其后的美点</p><p>爱是那种最诱惑忌廉入口即化</p><p>不可以重播盛宴</p><p>可爱的尝过还回去</p><p>不要摆全个心下去</p><p>记得当马卡龙要粉碎你就别穷追</p><p>别妄想每日甜下去</p><p>——林二汶歌，黄伟文词，林家谦曲《爱情是一种法国甜品》</p><p> </p><p>预警：攻有非典型替身。直男。渣攻。火葬场。不be。</p><p>一周四更，周二、四、六、日更新，其他时间随缘掉落。</p><p> </p><p>阿青是清冷的美人。我们的阿青，弱弱小小的，又很坚强。希望大家多多照顾他。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>萧平野/徐青</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>微博@雨过松子</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　蝉的幼虫生活在土中。<br/>　　教科书上说，一只蝉在它一生中的绝大部分时候都见不到太阳，它们只能拥有两个月的限定夏日，最短的甚至不超过三天。<br/>　　徐青多么羡慕蝉，他的夏天好像是永远不会结束的夏天。　　</p><p>　　寂静夏日午后，城市中这片老房区的蝉声很奇怪。<br/>　　除了树上此起彼伏的奏和声，沉闷老房里隐约还有肉体的撞击声。<br/>　　萧平野从背后扶着徐青的肩，低吼着射出他今天的第一道精。徐青瘫软在他的怀里，汗液黏在两个人紧密贴合的地方，从情欲中生出，又再蒸发成旖旎。徐青低头看着自己的马眼处渗出透明粘稠的液体，淅淅沥沥的，好像虚张声势的乌云被迫挤出来的雨点。<br/>　　他摇摇头，拒绝的姿态并不明显：“不要了，今天不要了。”<br/>　　萧平野不说话，屈指在他的肛门处按了按，那里立刻和暴雨过后蓄势待发的溪河一样，萧平野一逗弄，又涌出了汁水。他蘸取一些，将手指放到徐青鼻下，才不紧不慢地说：“不要了？要吗？”<br/>　　徐青知道萧平野看不见他的脸，但他还是闭紧双眼拼命地摇头，这一次他说的依旧软弱无力：“我不要。”<br/>　　“你的骚穴可不是这个意思。它告诉我，你还想被我肏一千一万次。”萧平野露出狡猾的笑，侧头亲了亲徐青的耳畔。他的声音很端正，本来一点也不适合讲这种骚话。可萧平野说这话的时候也一点都没有不好意思。<br/>　　有一滴汗从他的额边滑落到脖颈，萧平野伸出舌头去舔。还不够，他的舌头又去研磨徐青脖子后的那颗痣，鼻子蹭到徐青湿漉漉的黑发。徐青被他这个举动弄得浑身发颤，双腿忍不住哆嗦着夹紧。<br/>　　萧平野得逞了。他把自己仍然发硬的鸡巴插进徐青收紧的后穴。徐青呜呜咽咽地哭了出来，因为身上很舒服，也因为心里不舒服。萧平野不明白，对他来说，徐青的哭声是床上的情趣物品。他兴奋地一次又一次抽插，反反复复，圈住徐青腰肢的胳膊越来越用力。<br/>　　萧平野能感受到他怀里的这副身躯正和他一起颤动，正随着他的频率起伏，心中洋溢着雄性的成就感与快感。徐青是他征服的兽。萧平野很愉悦地想到这件事，胯下的速度越来越快。他嘶吼出来，在徐青逐渐放荡开来的喘息声中射了第二回。萧平野无比餍足地抽出，把头靠在徐青的脊背上。<br/>　　徐青的背很烫，可他一点都不觉得热。<br/>　　蝉还在叫。<br/>　　徐青很别扭地挣脱开了萧平野的怀抱，没有转身。他瓮声瓮气地问：“为什么这次不戴套？”<br/>　　萧平野没有再去把徐青抓回来，他翻一个身，旧的铁板床就吱咯吱咯响两声。萧平野把风扇打开来，换了一个姿势舒服地躺着：“因为戴套满足不了你的骚逼。每一次戴套的时候都是这样，你的骚穴咿咿呀呀的，射精的时候总是要把我的鸡巴给吸掉。不行，它太骚了，一定要喂它吃点什么，它才会满足。”<br/>　　徐青的脸红彤彤的，不知道是热的，还是羞愧的。他撑着腰勉强坐起来，想去厕所清理。萧平野在床的外侧，他要出去，就得跨过萧平野。萧平野及时扣住了徐青的腰。徐青的腰肢纤细，到了有些咯人的恐怖程度，但有很灵活，足够应付萧平野的摆布。<br/>　　他握住徐青的腰。徐青跨坐在他身上，低头看见萧平野的脸，那张与萧楚彦极其相似的脸。萧平野的脸上布满了汗水，在薄纱窗帘漏下的午后灿阳中熠熠生辉。他笑得眼睛里都是光：“阿青，你真漂亮。”<br/>　　徐青张口，那句每回做爱之后都必说的分手陈词，就变成了这么一句话：“楚彦...楚彦他有女朋友了。”<br/>　　赤裸的漂亮少男以最色情姿势的骑坐在一言不发的中年男人身上，把对方当作自己心中的爱人，不管不顾地哭诉起来。萧平野沉默地听着徐青的絮絮叨叨。这是他和徐青认识以来，第一次听徐青说这么多话。他捉住徐青擦眼泪的手腕，轻轻把徐青扯下来，靠在自己的胸前。<br/>　　徐青的眼泪好烫，这回烫的他的心都烧了起来。他又生气又心疼。<br/>　　“哭够了吗？”<br/>　　徐青不说话。<br/>　　“楚彦有什么好的？”<br/>　　徐青还是不说话。<br/>　　萧平野不甘心，他扳过徐青的身子。徐青挣扎着说“不要”，他权当没有听见，反正向来他也是听不见徐青的拒绝的。萧平野没有耐心再做扩张，反正刚操过两次。他没有预兆地贯穿徐青的身子，动作凶猛。徐青疼的脚弓蜷起，手指紧紧扣进床单。<br/>　　“楚彦有什么好的？”萧平野继续问，一边问一边操，“他会肏你吗？他肏你有我肏的深？肏你肏的舒服吗？他能满足你这个骚货吗。你这么骚，楚彦是个小处男，他可不知道怎么样才能让你的骚穴到处是水。”<br/>　　徐青的痛感逐渐变成快感，萧平野确实很懂他。<br/>　　“你就是要人操的，除了我，还有谁会操你。谁能把你操的浪叫？还是说你这么浪，想让我们父子俩一起操你？好，好，你可真是个母狗。”萧平野的眼充红，他死死掐住徐青的身子，“母狗，骚透了的母狗。叫老公。”<br/>　　徐青咬住下唇，一个劲地摇头，任萧平野如何威逼利诱都不张口。萧平野恨极了，他在徐青的高潮点附近进进出出，食指堵住徐青前头的出精口。<br/>　　“你还想着叫楚彦老公？你以为楚彦会愿意听你这么叫他？楚彦只会觉得你恶心。”<br/>　　出精的欲望和失恋的痛苦交织而上，徐青又哭了出来，他嘶哑着嗓子，自暴自弃的：“老公、老公。”<br/>　　萧平野还很不解气，他在徐青一遍遍的告饶声中再次射了出来，心中却一点都不舒畅。他拔出自己的鸡巴，起身开始慢条斯理地穿衣服。直到他穿完衣服，徐青都依旧保持原来的姿势，在床的一角蜷成一团，肩膀耸动着。<br/>　　萧平野皱了皱眉，伸手推了推徐青的肩，道：“我走了，还有个会。你记得自己清理一下后面。”<br/>　　他对徐青的这种状态并不陌生，几乎每次结束的时候，徐青都是这样的。开始萧平野还有闲工夫哄哄徐青，可很快他就放弃了：一个玩伴，顶多是漂亮乖巧一点，好操一点的玩伴，有什么值得他低三下气的呢？<br/>　　萧平野站起来，就要离开。徐青却转过来，扯住他的衣角，那双漂亮的眼睛把眼泪流干了，空洞洞的，盯着他。萧平野抚上他的手，新奇地问：“怎么了，舍不得我？那我把会推掉，再做一次。”<br/>　　“萧平野，我们分手吧。”<br/>　　“每次都要说一遍。阿青，你还是小孩子吗？说着玩吗？”<br/>　　徐青缓缓地坐起身，眼神没有离开萧平野的脸。他拿过床头柜的手机，那是萧平野送他的手机，也是他唯一收过的萧平野的东西。手机里的电话簿中只有萧平野一个人。他没说话，在萧平野的注视下晃了晃手机，然后用力一掷。手机被砸在门上，“啪”的一声，在地上裂开了外壳。这一声差点让萧平野的坏脾气也裂了开来。<br/>　　“我们不要再继续了。”徐青低下头，只留萧平野一个细长脖颈的弧度。<br/>　　萧平野扯住徐青的头发，往上一提。徐青被揪着头发往前走了几步，然后跪在地上，被迫和他对视了几秒，嘴里便被塞进了萧平野的鸡巴。他被捅得喉咙直泛酸，萧平野似乎要把愤怒全部发泄在徐青的嘴里。徐青没有挣扎，他甚至主动地舔舐萧平野的铃口，伸手套弄萧平野的阴囊，把萧平野伺候得舒舒服服的，在他的口里又射了一次。<br/>　　徐青把嘴里的腥骚液体全部咽了下去，擦擦嘴巴，抬头对萧平野说：“满意了吗？满意的话我们就到此结束吧。”<br/>　　他这时候的样子倒真像极了一个出卖肉体的婊子。萧平野怔了三秒，怒极反笑，他拧起徐青的下巴：“你以为你想什么就是什么吗？以前的事情想抹消就能抹消吗？你已经脏掉了。”<br/>　　“我不想更脏了。”徐青很平静地说，“拜托你，我们不要再见面了，结束吧。”<br/>　　“离开你？你能离得开楚彦吗？”萧平野好笑地问，“他过几天生日，可是求着我来接你去生日会呢，你逃得过吗？没用了，这一辈子你都得是这样子。”<br/>　　萧平野看见徐青愈发低沉的眼神，便知道到该哄骗的时候了。这三年以来，他就是靠的这几招把徐青圈住的。徐青单纯，只需要他那张与儿子萧楚彦九成像的脸，只需要一点甜言蜜语，偶尔还有些威逼利诱，就可以套牢。他缓缓地说：“阿青，我是那么舍不得你的。你可怜可怜我，不要结束，还不好？”</p><p> </p><p>　　蝉鸣还再不断缠绵，变得正常而又欢快。徐青想，要是自己是一只蝉，大概也就能每天如此快乐。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>重修了，建議大家走青花魚論壇或廢文看～感謝閱讀！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　萧平野坐在驾驶座，单手扶着方向盘，一只手夹着烟在窗台上磕了两下，在交通灯前停下。他乜斜一眼副驾驶座上的徐青，很得意的样子：“怎么样，我说过的吧，阿青，我们还是要再见面的吧。”<br/>　　徐青垂着头，没答话。<br/>　　萧平野把烟头掐灭，换了一只手握方向盘，右手伸向了徐青的屁股——徐青惊得几乎要弹了起来，可是又安全带束着，他怎么也躲不过萧平野的手掌：就像有萧楚彦的束缚，他怎么也躲不开萧平野一样。<br/>　　“你要不要命了，你在开车！”徐青扭头，怒目盯着萧平野。使他生气的其实是萧平野的话。<br/>　　萧平野也就玩弄两下这小孩，很快收回了手，踩下油门：“只要你喜欢楚彦一天，就离不开我一天。”<br/>　　是的，只要徐青还舍不得萧楚彦，萧平野就总能轻而易举地捉住他，威胁他。萧平野有时候也对这件事情感到不平衡，但也释然的快。他反正馋的也就是徐青的脸蛋和身子，至于徐青在和他做爱时想的是谁，把他当成了谁，这又有什么关系呢？<br/>　　只是今天萧平野看徐青这耷着头的雨后海棠儿模样心里格外不怏，说话也就不留神了起来：“阿青，你这么喜欢楚彦，有什么意思呢？我今天可是见着了楚彦的女朋友，你哪来的希望呢？”<br/>　　徐青同被揪了耳朵的兔子一样很痛却也很没办法地看了萧平野一样，又看向窗外，忽然重重叹了一口气：“我知道，可我并没有指望什么。我只是想陪在楚彦身边而已。”<br/>　　又来了，又来了。萧平野最见不得徐青这痴情种的样子，又怜又恨。<br/>　　他将车靠边停下，徐青讶异地回头看他一眼：“你做什么？”目光里透着警惕。<br/>　　萧平野解开安全带，伸手就去摸刚刚只是稍微够着了的徐青屁股，徐青扭动着身子想躲，却被萧平野牢牢抓住。萧平野的亲吻嚣张地盖了下来，徐青无处可逃，他被动接受着萧平野的吻，萧平野的吮吸，和萧平野的气味。萧平野很明白徐青的癖好，他用舌尖轻轻探向徐青的喉管深处，徐青就软成了一滩水。<br/>　　他又伸手隔着一层薄薄的布料去勾挠徐青的股间，老旧的牛仔裤根本挡不住萧平野的炙热。徐青被逗弄得浑身不自在：又想进一步，又知道不可以。直到有车从两人旁边呼啸而过，徐青才从这有违伦理的荒诞情欲中反应过来，去推萧平野的肩。<br/>　　“你疯了！”徐青急切地道，萧平野的唇已经在摩挲他的锁骨，衬衫领早就凌乱不堪。他被亲吻过的肌肤又烫又红，透着浓重的侵略意味。<br/>　　萧平野缓缓抬起头来，盯了徐青几秒：“我大概是真疯了。”他坐回驾驶位上，理了理自己的西装，重新启动车子。<br/>　　徐青很惊慌：“你先别开，我坐到后面去。”<br/>　　萧平野冷哼了一声，回答道：“你想多了，没到之前我不会动你。”他又很轻佻地笑了笑：“反正是我家，哪里没机会。”<br/>　　徐青不相信萧平野的话，但总算是捏着衬衫角儿揣揣不安揣揣不安地到了半山腰的别墅群，一路平安无事。他暗自松了一口气，萧平野是个好父亲，绝不可能在儿子十八岁生日这天出什么幺蛾子。<br/>　　他一下车，便被候在门口的林娇韵亲切地拉过了手。林娇韵不待见他，徐青知道，他出身低，本来一辈子都不可能有机会来这种富人区。但奈何萧楚彦把他当作最好的朋友，而林娇韵又这么溺爱她的宝贝儿子。<br/>　　林娇韵闲话了几句，便很快松开了他的手。她挽上萧平野的手臂，萧平野在她额头上很自然地落下了一个亲吻。附近的宾客都笑着打趣他们结婚十八年了举止还是这么亲密，真叫人羡慕。只有徐青觉得这亲密腻歪极了：主要是因为萧平野。他在俯身亲吻林娇韵时，没忘记顺便暗中在他的手上摸了两把。<br/>　　好在萧楚彦在露台上瞧见父亲总算把自己的好朋友接了过来，兴奋地奔了过来，把徐青带离了这儿。<br/>　　萧楚彦拉着徐青的手上了二楼，看见李依唯朝自己走来，便立即松开了徐青的手，牵过她的手，很甜蜜地笑了。周围的人开始起哄，萧楚彦在众人的打闹中难得还记得徐青，他回头朝徐青笑了笑：“阿青，你自己随意一些。我和依唯有些事先到露台上去。”<br/>　　徐青沉默地应了一声，他到现在还只和萧楚彦说过一句“生日快乐”而已。不过，徐青又想，他本来也就只能对萧楚彦说一句“生日快乐”而已。<br/>　　没什么人注意徐青，这并不稀奇。徐青向来在人群中不怎么打眼，他的头发相对偏长，遮住了那一双相当惊艳的眼睛。他习惯性地一个人在吧台旁边坐下，萧楚彦的表姐却很好奇地也坐在了他旁边。<br/>　　“你是楚彦的朋友吗？皮肤也太白了吧，比我都白。”<br/>　　徐青不太喜欢陌生人靠自己太近，往另一边避了避。表姐却没看出他的冷漠，又凑近端详着他道：“真的，我从来没见过你这么好看的男生。比女孩子还好看。平时没有人这样夸过你吗？”<br/>　　“没有，没有。”徐青慌忙站了起来。<br/>　　其实是有的，萧平野就这样说过，他说徐青这么好看，该是个女孩的。“阿青，这样我就不会阻止你喜欢楚彦了。”萧平野说，旋即又反悔，“不，这样我就会错过你了。你还是个男孩比较好。永远做我的男孩吧。”<br/>　　但表姐不依不饶，像是发现了什么稀奇的动物似的一把抓住他的手：“那一定是你没好好打理过自己，别人才会看不出来。你要不要来给我做模特，我可以给你发工资的。我太喜欢你了。”<br/>　　只有在萧平野怀中的时候，徐青才听过这样热烈而直白的示爱。他紧张又害怕，想要抽出自己的手，慌慌张张地往后退，可表姐的手中好像抹了胶，他怎么也抽不出来。<br/>　　“林寻，你看看你把别人逼成什么样子了！快松手！”徐青的手终于被松开，可是他却更加绝望了。因为他不用回头，都能从声音听出来，给他解围的人正是萧平野。<br/>　　萧平野攥住徐青的手，从林寻的掌心里抽出，然后反握住徐青的手。他握得很紧，徐青没有办法，也没有意愿抽出来。萧平野的侧面是像极了萧楚彦的，徐青每每被他这样握住的时候，都觉得握住自己的是萧楚彦——很多事情也就没有那么难熬了。<br/>　　但萧平野很快松开了徐青的手。他的手指轻轻地点了点徐青的指腹，离开。萧平野自然知道他和徐青的关系是见不得光的。他板起脸来假装训斥了几句这个侄女。林寻不甚在意地嬉笑着道了歉，她是从来不怕这个温柔的姑父的：“姑父，我真的好喜欢他。他是楚彦的朋友吗？可以介绍给我吗？”<br/>　　萧平野含笑回头看了徐青一眼，眼神里藏着骄傲。不是当萧楚彦被夸奖时候的那种溢出来的父爱，而是一种属于藏宝人的骄傲：这就是我发现的珍宝，这就是我最舍不得的宝贝，所有人都喜爱。徐青一凛，避开萧平野这种宣告主权式的眼神，小声道：“我叫徐青。青色的青。”<br/>　　林寻眼睛亮了起来。萧平野这时候不开心了，别人可以喜欢他的宝藏，却不可以觊觎他的宝藏。他抢先一步张口：“阿青，楚彦呢？我要他下去见个长辈。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　徐青本以为萧平野是上来找自己的，心脏加快跳动了起来。萧平野很好笑地看了他一眼，好像在嘲笑徐青的自作多情，他是来找萧楚彦下去接待一个重要客人的。但萧平野在下楼之前，留给了徐青一个意味深长的眼神。<br/>　　李依唯是聚会的女主角，很自然地招呼大家继续游戏。徐青在真心话大冒险中被抽中，尽管是林寻表姐抽到的king，但他看了看笑着的李依唯，还是毫不犹豫地选择了大冒险。<br/>　　她不想为难看起来十分羞涩的徐青：“那你下楼去拥抱一下楚彦吧。”李依唯插嘴：“这个不算大冒险呀。阿青和楚彦是好朋友。这个不算什么的。”徐青似乎听到了一点咬牙切齿的味道。<br/>　　林寻问李依唯：“那什么惩罚好啊？”<br/>　　“下去随便拥抱一个人吧，不要是楚彦，拥抱楚彦身边的一个人。”大家都觉得很有意思。林寻骑虎难下，歉意地看了一眼徐青：“你可以吗？”徐青想，没什么不可以的。他知道他应该拥抱谁。<br/>　　徐青下了楼，萧楚彦先看到他。阿青看起来很紧张，萧楚彦忽然有些担心他。阿青紧张的时候真的太像一只受惊的兔子了，和他以前养过的那只兔子很像，他总是很心疼。<br/>　　“阿青，你下来有事吗？”萧楚彦说。与客人正相谈甚欢的萧平野站在他身边，也转过身来了。他也很惊喜地看了一眼徐青，但没说话。萧平野好像预感到了什么，特意保持着原来的姿势，一动不动。<br/>　　徐青走近两步，很熟练地搂上了萧平野的脖子。他不是抱，是搂；不是像孩子一样拥抱长辈，是像情妇一样搂住男人。萧平野没有像往常一样揽过他的腰。他把一个吃惊受害者的角色扮演的刚刚好。只有徐青听到萧平野在他耳畔轻笑，低沉的声音像沉沉的铁珠子一般，从他的耳朵里滚进他的手里，要把他整个人都拖到深水里去。他会和被浸猪笼的偷奸者一样，不得好死。　　萧平野说：“不要急，待会会有时间的。”<br/>　　徐青不记得后来他是如何冷眼旁观萧楚彦和李依唯的亲热与互动了，只有萧平野的这一句话回荡在他的脑海里，搅得他的头生疼。直到他缓缓地跟着萧平野进了四楼的书房，依旧还念着这句话与这个场景。他总算知道萧平野所说的时间是什么时候了。<br/>　　徐青忍不住开口：“你这样太冒险了。”午饭后是继续的派对狂欢，大人们留下礼物，笑着先行一步。留在萧楚彦家中的只有不知疲倦的年轻人。徐青是有午睡的习惯的，但“总不能全部人陪阿青一起午睡”。李依唯这么说。<br/>　　“可这里很吵，阿青会睡不着的。”萧楚彦对李依唯说。<br/>　　徐青想说我没关系的。体贴儿子的萧平野出现了：“阿青去我四楼的书房睡觉吧，那里隔音效果好。你们在一楼，便不碍事的。”<br/>　　这样他们在楼上做爱，萧楚彦也是听不见的。这样一看，徐青想，其实萧平野也是很体贴自己的。<br/>　　萧楚彦朝父亲感激地一笑。他知道自己的爸爸有洁癖，平时他和林娇韵都不怎么敢随便进书房打扰萧平野的。林娇韵一怔，悄悄凑到丈夫耳边：“你太宠楚彦了。”他们都以为萧平野宠的是儿子，事实上萧平野宠的是小情人。<br/>　　萧平野亲了亲妻子的侧脸，怜爱地说：“就一个儿子。阿青是楚彦最好的朋友，我拿他怎么办呢。你快去吧，别让你的朋友等急了。”林娇韵下午是约好了和闺蜜们一起聊天打牌做美容的。<br/>　　“可是我好想你。”萧平野回头对徐青笑。徐青想，他给萧平野的第一次，实际上就是因为萧平野这样的笑容。他的笑和萧楚彦的笑不一样，萧楚彦不会对他露出如此迷恋的笑容。徐青知道萧平野是虚假的萧楚彦，可他们长得太像了。<br/>　　这是一场有计划的骗局，受害者是徐青一个人，策划者却是萧平野和徐青两个人。徐青知道他在以另一种方式伤害萧楚彦。<br/>　　萧平野搂过徐青，就像徐青之前搂住他一样熟练。他很亲昵地在徐青耳边念着徐青的称呼。徐青被这一声声爱意迷昏了头，顺从地张开双腿。萧平野不过几天没碰徐青，却好像很久没见过徐青了。他存心要让冷脸的徐青主动起来，很细致地去摩挲那两颗阴囊。徐青很敏感，身子往后紧缩，恰好落进了萧平野的怀抱。<br/>　　萧平野的低沉笑声在两人之间几乎不存在的罅隙间回荡：“阿青，看起来你也很想我。”<br/>　　徐青的耳朵充血，红了起来。萧平野低头叼住他的耳垂，徐青的身子立即又抖了抖，萧平野趁势握住他的阴茎，不怀好意地撸动了几下，又在他的后穴口搔刮几下。徐青的身子颤到不行，眼边挂上了几颗泪珠。他知道萧平野看不见，可他还是很快擦拭干净。<br/>　　萧平野不知道徐青在哭，他只觉得敏感的徐青很漂亮，很可爱，很合他心意。他硬是要逼徐青更脆弱一些，更害羞一些：“阿青，想我要你吗？”徐青不说话，他就去舔徐青的后脖，舔徐青的耳，又探了两根手指进徐青的后穴，指腹在肠壁上摩擦。<br/>　　徐青忍不住呻吟了出来。他的呻吟很好听，破碎又迷离，萧平野喜欢极了。<br/>　　“好罢，母狗都叫出来了，老公怎么能不满足你？”萧平野早就硬了，他的鸡巴就着那点润滑液操了进去。徐青有些疼：他之前没做扩张，他并不是等着萧平野操的。里头却是很生涩，但是也很温暖。萧平野开始还顾念着徐青的身子，缓缓地进出，可很快却控制不住，大开大合起来。<br/>　　“阿青，我好喜欢你。”<br/>　　徐青被他紧紧缩在怀里，受着萧平野一下又一下的冲击，他们的身体越合越紧，徐青的心就吊的越来越高，只有萧平野的示爱话语能够安慰他。萧平野疼爱安静的徐青，却不喜欢在床上也安静的徐青，他伸手替徐青撸管。徐青的前后同时受刺激，很快也沉沦了进去，被萧平野折腾的死去活来，他要徐青叫什么，徐青便大声喘了出来。<br/>　　“老公，老公。”<br/>　　“你是不是喜欢被我操？你是不是骚的得要老公操？”<br/>　　“喜欢、喜欢被操。哈啊......我骚......”徐青没法集中精神思考这羞耻的话语，他的双眼早就失神放空，里面空荡荡的只剩眼泪；徐青晕了过去。<br/>　　萧平野从来没有在自己家里与徐青做过爱，这场合让他感到又新鲜又刺激，完全控制不住程度。他不方便抱徐青下楼收拾，只能让徐青先躺在沙发上。徐青醒来的时候，发现自己正枕在萧平野的腿上，身上盖了一张毛毯。<br/>　　他却不敢睁开眼。<br/>　　因为书房里还有其他人。<br/>　　徐青紧紧闭着双眼，感到坐在对面的人目光正放在他身上。<br/>　　“小玉。”徐青听见萧平野的声音在说，“总之这事你别管。”<br/>　　沈伯玉轻笑两下：“姨夫，您认真啦？叫什么来着？他是楚彦的同学吧。”<br/>　　徐青能感受到萧平野的手动作很轻柔地替他把额前的碎发理顺，然后他听到萧楚彦嗤笑一声：“怎么可能，玩玩而已。”<br/>　　“哦——”沈伯玉拖长了尾调，“我怎么觉得你对这个和对其他的有点不一样？”<br/>　　“只是因为阿青太漂亮了，又乖巧，不好找。”他的手离开了，萧平野的声调又冷酷又随便，“不过床上的话，也不是没有其他替代的。”<br/>　　徐青仿佛觉得自己的心跳漏了一拍，烧炭冰肠。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　沈伯玉先离开了书房。等门关上，徐青睁开双眼，恰好对上萧平野的视线。<br/>　　萧平野先是有些慌乱，又觉得自己这慌乱来得毫无理由。定下心神，他又摆出那副与萧楚彦有九成像的笑容——萧平野遇上徐青之后，便开始常常在暗处观察儿子的动作与神态。这笑容他是精心模仿过了的。<br/>　　“阿青，你醒了。还疼吗？”<br/>　　徐青发现自己大概是被好好清理了一番，除了还有些疼痛以外，没有其他大问题。他从萧平野的腿上爬起来，直直对上他的脸：“萧平野，结束吧。”<br/>　　萧平野愣了愣，随即笑道：“你听见之前的话了？我和小玉开玩笑的。我那么喜欢你，阿青，怎么舍得。”<br/>　　徐青心中的苦涩一点点延展，足以成为他的盔甲。萧平野的甜言蜜语是利刃，他原来总也躲不过。<br/>　　他没说话，挣扎着站了起来，毛毯跌落在地上，露出他赤裸的漂亮身体。萧平野抱住他的腰，抬头很恳切地道：“阿青，你在同我讲玩笑。”<br/>　　徐青只是沉默地穿衣服，穿戴整齐之后，低垂着眼睑盯着脚，半晌才抬眼看向萧平野：“为什么是我呢？”<br/>　　这个问题徐青在和萧平野第一次做爱前就问过，挣扎的徐青不能理解萧平野的行为。他带着哭腔问道：“为什么是我呢？”<br/>　　“阿青，是你引诱了我。你太好看了，你真漂亮，你是我的宝贝。阿青，你不该这么漂亮的。我这么喜欢你，你要我怎么办呢？”萧平野这么说，等做完爱，正准备拿钱给他的萧平野，却被举着刀的徐青吓了一跳，他又这样说：<br/>　　“阿青，我承认，我以前也有过小男孩。可你和他们不同，我是真爱你的。”<br/>　　“我可以为了你不顾一切，我可以为了你离婚，什么都不要，我对你是真心的。你是特别的，阿青。”<br/>　　萧平野认真的模样十分动人，“我的心里只有你，阿青。我不奢求你喜欢楚彦一样喜欢我。或许你把我当成他，分我一点你对他的爱，我就满足了。”<br/>　　“......真的？”徐青动摇了，唯唯诺诺地问。他有些可怜起萧平野来了，他没想到萧平野和自己一样卑微，这使得他不忍心拒绝萧平野了。<br/>　　“你不知道，我和你林阿姨关系并不像表面上那样好。我不爱她，我之前没有体会过什么是爱。”萧平野小心地抱住徐青，避开锐利的刀锋，把他压在桌子上，再一次分开他的腿，“阿青，是你教会了我什么是爱。”这倒是这连篇谎话里唯一的一点实话。徐青确实教会了萧平野什么是爱，可是萧平野当时并不知道这件事。<br/>　　这对他来说只是得心应手的客套。<br/>　　徐青太单纯了，他看见萧平野当着他的面和其他人断了关系，他就信了萧平野的鬼话，他逐渐松开手中的刀子。<br/>　　“啪嗒”一声，落下的不仅仅是刀，还有徐青的心上的锁扣：我居然在别人心中也是特别的，也是重要的，也有别人来爱我的。<br/>　　很难说徐青爱不爱萧平野，他爱萧平野的脸吗，还是爱萧平野的爱，亦或是萧平野他本人。<br/>　　他很困惑地，很新奇地，很痛苦地，很期待地接受了萧平野的表白与追求。徐青只觉得萧平野的动作很温柔。他从来没有被这样温柔地拥抱过。<br/>　　萧平野会小心翼翼地舔舐徐青的耳垂，徐青被这如水的柔波激得颤浑身发颤，脚背弓起。两人的唇交织在一起，比身体结合得还要紧密。分开，徐青望着萧平野的眼，萧平野的笑眼。贴合，徐青闭上双眼，睫毛扑朔着，他不知道这时候萧平野还是睁着眼睛的：萧平野总是看他看不够。<br/>　　这么漂亮的阿青，有一双这么漂亮的眼，闭起来的时候，他就可以想象那里面不是自己的儿子，是自己。<br/>　　徐青第三次问这个问题，不像第一次那么慌乱，不想第二次那么无力，他很平静地看向萧平野。<br/>　　萧平野被徐青的眼神给怔住了，他迟疑着要怎么扯开话题。徐青却不给他这个机会。<br/>　　“萧平野。”<br/>　　“嗯？”<br/>　　“你真的需要我吗？”徐青小心翼翼，避免了“爱”这个动词，他甚至不需要萧平野爱他。<br/>　　萧平野怔愣两秒，缓缓张口，他的声音却被一阵敲门声打断。<br/>　　林娇韵的甜美嗓音在门外响起：“平野，你在里面吗？”<br/>　　徐青紧紧盯着萧平野，他在等一个答复。<br/>　　萧平野合上嘴巴，安静了三秒，外面的林娇韵提高了一些声调，沾染上些焦急：“平野，你在吗？楚彦他们在楼下等，奇盛的齐总也在。”<br/>　　他再次缓缓张口，却是对着外面：“我在。马上出来。”徐青听懂了这个答复。<br/>　　萧平野站起身来，替徐青整整衣领，动作如常。他露出一个得体的微笑，在徐青的耳畔对他低声说：“我需要你的，阿青。待会吃完饭，我送你回家。我们慢慢说。”<br/>　　徐青还没来得及说话，门便被外头等不急了的林娇韵推开。她笑着睨了徐青一眼，挽上萧平野的小臂：“阿青，你还在楼上睡觉呀。和我们一起去吃饭吧。”<br/>　　徐青头一次对上林娇韵的眼：“不用了，阿姨。我回家吃饭吧，家里准备了晚饭。”<br/>　　林娇韵“哦”了一声，看看萧平野，笑道：“那就不强留你了。只是平野得和我们一起去酒店，没法送你啦，这里又不方便打车，怎么办呢。”<br/>　　“我走回去就好了。”徐青毫不迟疑地回答。<br/>　　“哎，可是这离你家有些远吧？”<br/>　　“我到市区再打车也行。”<br/>　　“也好。”林娇韵打开自己的小拎包，涂了豆蔻红的指甲从里面捻出来两张纸钞，亲切地托起徐青的手，放到他的手心里，“阿青，不要委屈自己啦。阿姨出钱，没事的。”<br/>　　徐青在萧平野的注视下握紧了那两张钞票，很用力地朝林娇韵笑了笑：“谢谢你，阿姨。”<br/>　　等他走出了萧家的别墅，徐青在来时的路口停了停。那里有两棵招展的洋槐树，叶子密密麻麻地挤在一团，绿的仿佛要滴出油来，蝉声很嚣张地从沉闷的绿色中尖锐地穿出。那两张钞票便这么被徐青揉成一团，向树枝丫中砸去。<br/>　　但蝉声没有停止过一秒。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>